


milk and honey

by ulairi



Category: AB6IX (Band), Kim Samuel (Musician), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulairi/pseuds/ulairi
Summary: самуэль склоняется над раковиной, заходится кашлем, на белом кафеле остаются разноцветные брызги и лепестки цветов. самуэль понимает, что это пиздец.
Relationships: Kim Samuel | Punch/Lee Daehwi





	milk and honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cold_brew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_brew/gifts).



> на др лучшей девочки в мире;

самуэль склоняется над раковиной, заходится кашлем, на белом кафеле остаются разноцветные брызги и лепестки цветов. самуэль понимает, что это пиздец. 

он уже неделю носит с собой платки и отмахивается от беспокоящегося дэхви. _я просто простыл, ничего страшного_. друг притаскивает ему пакет лекарств. теперь на узкой самуэлевской кухоньке громоздятся сиропы от кашля, куча каких-то таблеток и термос в котором плавают какие-то травы. на холодильнике висит написанный заботливым дэхви распорядок приема лекарств. сэм сливает их в унитаз ровно по этому списку, чтобы не возникало лишних вопросов. но дэхви все равно хмурится, потому что кашель не проходит, а только усиливается. с каждым приступом белоснежная ткань пропитывается соком цветов, его очень сложно отстирать, а из лепестков _это кажется розы?_ самуэль уже может сложить сердце, как в какой-нибудь сопливой дораме про неземную любовь, в которой все заканчивается большой кроватью для молодоженов усыпанной лепестками этих чертовых красных роз. а еще так часто начинается порно, но это уже детали не для романтичных девчонок. самуэль никогда бы не подумал, что его любовь будет столь банальной и пошлой, как алые розы. он кривит губы в усмешке, охуенно правда, подохнуть от неразделенной любви к лучшему другу. так свежо и не банально. сэм чувствует себя персонажем какой-то второсортной дорамы из тех, что крутят по кабельному в будние дни. но это реальность, в которой он снова заходится в приступе кашля. 

санбин цокает и смотрит так, что хочется провалиться от стыда под землю, хотя он и не виноват. санбин всегда такой, по нему легко прочесть то, что он думает, потому что он и не думает скрывать своего отношения к чему-либо. он ловит самуэля в университетском туалете и смотрит как младший выкашливает лепестки из легких. сэм уже не уверен красное на белом кафеле это сок или его кровь?  
санбин говорит: - я даже спрашивать не буду кто это.  
самуэль почти ему благодарен, но старший добивает простым: - об этом и так уже все знают.  
сэму снова хочется провалится под землю, но под ногами лишь плитка, а ниже пять этажей свободного падения. впрочем, он бы не отказался от такого, все равно ведь умирать.   
\- эта херня не лечится, - снова напоминает о себе старший.  
самуэлю хочется огрызнуться, _да что ты блять говоришь, а то я не знал_ , но он молчит.   
санбин забирается на подоконник с ногами и достает пачку сигарет, сэму ожидаемо не предлагает. младший смотрит как он курит и пытается собраться с мыслями. старший всегда такой, у него всегда все просто, самуэль так не может. ему не хватает того внутреннего спокойствия и уверенности, что есть у санбина. сэму просто не хватит духу пойти и признаться дэхви в том, что он умирает из-за него. _умирает_. слово-то какое громкое. как будто кому-то и правда будет дело, если сэм сыграет в ящик. как будто кто-то плакать будет. у санбина всегда все просто и девочка красивая, самуэль её знает, они учатся на одном курсе. такому как санбин эта чертова болезнь не грозит и сэм отчаянно этому завидует. старший докуривает и отправляет окурок в полет с пятого этажа, самуэль против воли следит взглядом за траекторией полета.  
\- прежде чем ты решишь спрыгнуть или вскрыться, позволь дать тебе совет, - санбин серьезный и смотрит внимательно. - ты не поверишь, конечно, но в жизни правда все просто и безответной любви не существует тоже, есть безответная влюбленность и стоит ли из-за этого подыхать решать только тебе.  
старший выходит из уборной одновременно со звонком на пару, оставляя самуэля в еще большем смятении, чем он был раньше. не существует, ага как же, легко говорить, это ведь не он выкашливает из легких цветочный сок вперемешку с кровью. сэм не замечает, что за все то время, пока старший был тут у него не случилось ни одного приступа.

самуэль вечером лежит и смотрит в потолок, перед глазами дэхви, всегда дэхви. сэм не понимает как мог настолько вляпаться, влюбиться в лучшего друга это же моветон. но дэхви, как в него можно не влюбиться? он яркий, солнечный, теплый, к нему все тянутся, чтобы хоть немного погреться в лучах этого земного солнца. самуэль так же тянется к нему всем своим существом, но смысла в этом ноль? дэхви никогда не посмотрит на него иначе чем на друга, наверное, это даже правильно. зачем такому солнечному существу самуэль. он ведь изломанный весь внутри, прогнивший, что ему рядом с дэхви делать? и так вот всегда рядом болтается, бросает тень на местное солнце. самуэль, ему, наверное, надоел, просто это дэхви, который ко всем относится хорошо, светит для всех. и даже для сэма, который вечно недовольный и таскается рядом как уличная собачонка, которую приласкали однажды, страдает от безответной любви, конечно же, потому что кто его такого полюбит? кому он такой нужен? смешно же. санбин говорит, что в жизни все просто, да нихрена там не просто, сложно все. невыносимо сложно. как пазл на тысячу кусочков и как только сэму кажется, что остался последний он замечает, что его ждет еще сотня, а то и больше фрагментов, которые нужно поставить на место. и так каждый раз. самуэль не может увидеть картину полностью, а оттого ошибается постоянно, подбирает нужные кусочки методом тыка, иногда получается, иногда неправильный кусочек так плотно впивается в неправильное место, что приходится приложить усилия, чтобы его отодрать и не испортить уже сложенную картину.   
самуэль смотрит в потолок и злится, не на дэхви, на него злится невозможно, но на себя. за то что позволил себе так глупо привязаться, влюбиться, за то, что позволяет себе сейчас так глупо сдохнуть от цветов в легких. от этой пошлой любви, что кроваво-красными лепестками опускается на холодный пол. внутри, сэм чувствует, растет что-то большое, расцарапывает острыми шипами его изнутри и когда вырастет наконец, тогда самуэль задохнется, просто не сможет дышать и из него прорастут эти чертовы розы. так пошло. боже мой, так пошло. 

сэм засыпает и всю ночь ему снятся альтернативные миры, в которых дэхви такой же хрупкий, яркий, солнечный, но улыбается только ему и весь тоже только для него. где нет растущего внутри розового куста. там, где самуэль не умрет в конце из-за своих собственных глупых чувств.   
он просыпается с головной болью от очередного приступа кашля, лепестков все больше и санбина хочется проклясть, послать в ад со всеми его дурацкими советами. там ему самое место, в каком-нибудь особо жарком котле.   
сегодня плохо настолько, что сэм решает прогулять и сидит полдня за ноутбуком с колой, пиццей и дурацкими американскими фильмами, где никто не умирает от безответной любви задохнувшись цветами, что растут прямо внутри. 

дэхви приходит ближе к вечеру, он кажется каким-то еще более хрупким, чем обычно, прозрачным. дэхви шутит и привычно заваривает в термосе травы от кашля. самуэль смотрит на него и все еще не решает сказать, что от его болезни не вылечится горячими отварами, но послушно глотает обжигающий горло напиток. дэхви закашливается и уносится в ванную, сэм хмурится и идет следом. друг отмахивается, говорит _да забей, наверное, от тебя заразился, бацила ходячая_. самуэль не слушает возражений и заходит в ванную на белом кафеле раковины желтые лепестки. дэхви поспешно включает воду, смывая их, но сэм кривит губы в ухмылке. у него внутри ураган эмоций, у него внутри океан чувств. внутренний голос шепчет ехидно: видишь, ты ему не нужен. _не нужен. не нужен._ как мантра в голове. самуэль смотрит и дэхви под его взглядом как-то странно тушуется и глаза отводит, словно внезапно заинтересовался расцветкой кафеля в ванной комнате друга.   
\- и кто? - выходит хрипло, слова даются с трудом, словно в горле те самые шипы, что разрывают сейчас внутренности.  
\- тебе-то какая разница? - дэхви смотрит с вызовом, но на дне глаз отчаяние плещется.  
\- потому что мне не все равно на тебя, идиот, в кого ты умудрился влюбиться? - наверное, надо быть мягче, но сэм не умеет, он не санбин с его разговорами по душам.   
\- а если в тебя, то что? что изменится, а? влюбишься внезапно? - у дэхви губы изломанны в какой-то болезненной улыбке. - пожалеешь бедного мальчика и оделишь своим королевским вниманием? нет ведь, иначе я бы не задыхался от этих цветов. так что какая тебе к черту разница?   
у него голос высокий и надломленный, но самуэлю впервые за последний месяц до безобразного хорошо и дышать становится легко-легко, словно душивший его все это время розовый куст исчез, испарился. он почти падает привалившись к стене и хохочет. дэхви смотрит на него как на сумасшедшего, наверняка возмущенный реакцией. а сэм думает о том, что санбин прав и все в этой чертовой жизни просто, а они сами создают себе проблемы и болезни тоже сами. дурные до невозможности. самуэль смеется и обнимает дэхви за ноги, утыкаясь лицом ему в живот. как же хорошо, как же, черт возьми, хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> красные розы - настоящая любовь, желтые тюльпаны - безнадежная любовь.  
> если верить википедии.


End file.
